<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duel Acadamy Hijinks by zacklin52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108759">Duel Acadamy Hijinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52'>zacklin52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t forget, you have a test next week about counter traps!” Alexis shouted as her students quickly rushed out of her room.</p><p>It’s been three years since she graduated from Duel Academy. After graduating from there, she was offered the opportunity to teach at Duel Academy and replace Professor Banner. She was thrilled to do so as it meant that she was able to hang out with Jaden and the crew for one more year.  She would ultimately regret that decision the following year as all her friends left the academy right after graduation, leaving her alone. Jaden went to become a pro-duelist, Syrus followed Chumley and worked for Pegasus Corp, Bastion went and became a scientist at Kaiba Corp, and Chazz took over his family business. She was the only one still stuck at Duel Academy and this ticked her off a bit. All her friends were living the life they wanted but she wasted her chance to leave because she wanted to stay with them for one more year. She signed on for a five-year teaching contract and it she was three years in. It wasn’t a bad job to say, the pay was really good, better than most schools as it was funded by Kaiba Corp. Her benefits were better than most jobs but, in the end, it just wasn’t something she saw herself doing. Sure, the school became way safer since Jaden graduated but now it was boring, nothing ever happened. She missed the danger, the excitement of something new always happening, but now it was just the same routine every day. Her former teacher, now co-worker, Fonda Fontaine was still the head of the Obelisk Blue Girl’s dorm while Alexis was put in charge of the Ra Yellow girl’s dorm. They had become closer over the years and would regularly meet after class to hang out with each other. For about a couple of weeks now, Alexis and Fonda had been talking about how boring it was nowadays and how it used to be more fun when Alexis was a student.</p><p>“Hey, do you remember that one time when we caught Professor Crowler lurking around the girl’s dorm” Fonda reminisce.</p><p>“Oh, that” Alexis laughed. “I should explain, we caught Syrus and Jayden snooping around, so I dueled Jayden for their freedom” Alexis said as she scratched her head in embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh my. I never would have thought you to break the rules, you were always such a good student” Fonda joked.</p><p>“Y-yeah but that’s all in the past now” Alexis sighed.</p><p>Feeling Alexis change of emotions, Fonda decided to liven up the conversation.</p><p>“Sooo, did you and Jayden even get your game on?” Fonda asked with a smile on her face.</p><p>“W-what? I-I don’t think it’s appropriate to ask your student that” Alexis said with a bright red face from embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh, hush now. We are both adults now. No need to be shy. Me and Jayden used to go at it like rabbits after class every day since he was a freshman” Fonda said with straight face.</p><p>“W-what? WHAT?!” Alexis said in shock and anger.</p><p>“H-hey. Quiet down. You don’t want the whole island to hear” Fonda said as she slumped down.</p><p>“Y-you slept with Jayden? He was your student. A boy. How could you? Wait, that means that…..” Alexis stopped talking as she was putting the pieces together.</p><p>“I don’t remember how it started, probably after gym class but that’s not important. Anyways he was a real playboy during his time here” Fonda said.</p><p>“What? How? He said I was his first. We did it right before I graduated” Alexis said in despair.</p><p>“Oh dear. You didn’t know? He ran through the school’s roster like butter. I once caught him and Blair doing it in the bathroom. There was another time I saw him coming out of Mindy and Jasmine’s room in the middle of the night” Fonda explained before Alexis cut her off.</p><p>“He even fucked Blair. That bastard. He played me” Alexis sobbed.</p><p>“Come here honey” Fonda said as she hugged a crying Alexis.</p><p>Later that night as Alexis laid in bed, she was thinking over how she could have been so stupid. She angry at him, but even more so at herself. She gave up chasing her dream to be closer to him. The only reason she took this job in the first place was because of Jayden. They started to date, if they could even call it that, right before she graduated. He told her not to leave him and like the stupid girl that she was, she listened to him and stayed. Throughout his final year there, they would have sex, but it was a once a month thing. They hardly spoke to each other, as he said it would “cause too much suspicion.” She now saw that it was just a bunch of bullshit that he made up so he could go and sleep around the island. Even when he left the island, all he said to her was “Get your game on”. Like what the fuck does that have to do with the situation. No good-byes, no “Hey I’ll wait for you”, or not even a kiss. Alexis was pissed. Her life was all built on a lie. He was out there enjoying himself while she was stuck here living on an island. It was then her phone started to ring.</p><p>“Hello? Alexis dear, how are you holding up?” Fonda said.</p><p>“I’m better now” Alexis sighed.</p><p>“Look I’m sorry about Jayden and I understand if you’re angry at me” Fonda said.</p><p>“No. I’m not angry at you. You did nothing wrong, (other than sleep with a student but that’s a story for another time), I’m angrier at myself. I mean come on, I should have saw it” Alexis said.</p><p>“Come now, we both know how charming he can be. Don’t beat yourself up over it” Fonda said, trying to cheer her up.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s just drop this matter and be over with it. Is there another reason that you called?” Alexis asked.</p><p>“Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. You see, last night I caught some girls sneaking out into the Obelisk Blue boy’s dorm. Can you check to see if any of your girls are sneaking out” Fonda asked.</p><p>“Sure thing. I’ll go do a quick check up now and report it to you later” Alexis said as she hung up the call.</p><p>Alexis sighed as she walked out and hid behind the dorm. Doing a stake out was the last thing on her mind but it was part of being the dorm mother. As she waited, she started to wonder if her job was worth it. The pay was great but there was nothing to do spend it on, I mean come on, she was stuck on an island with no real stores. It was then she heard some rustling, she peeked her head over a bush to see who it was. To her surprise, it was one of her students from her Spell speed class. Alexis knew who she was as a month ago she was just an average student but suddenly she shot up to near the top of the class with the help of some new cards.  The Ra Yellow girl quietly walked towards to the Obelisk Blue’s dorm using the backwoods trail with Alexis following behind her from a distance. Soon the girl made her way to the back of the dorm and went through the doors.</p><p>“Weird, what is she doing there in the middle of the night? Maybe to meet her boyfriend?” Alexis thought as she quietly followed the girl inside.</p><p>As she followed the girl in, Alexis kept a low profile by hiding behind the corridor. Peeking her head around the corner, Alexis saw the girl walk into a janitor closet. Curious, Alexis quietly walked up to the door and gave the handle a light jiggle.</p><p>“Locked” she thought to herself.</p><p>What was she doing walking into a closet? Alexis pondered around why a girl would do that. As she was going to knock on the door and expose the girl, something stopped her. She started to hear a slurping sound. Curious, Alexis pressed her head against the door to hear better. Her face immediately turned red as she knew what was happening in there, that girl was sucking some dick. Back in her school days, she had heard stories of girls pimping themselves out for cards. Maybe this was what this girl was doing, I mean one day she shows up with some new powerful cards and jumps starts her ranking in class. But no way this could be true, I mean it was just rumors. But then again, it does seem like something that the Obelisk Blue boys would do. They had a reputation of being rich snobs who acted like they own the school. She would know this as she used to be an Obelisk Blue student. She quietly went and hid behind a pillar as she heard some voices down the hall. A bunch of boys were laughing as they walked up to the door next to the janitor closet. They gave the door a series of knocks, which Alexis figured that it must have been a secret knock or something. A few seconds later, the door opened, and a student popped his head out.</p><p>“You got the packs?” the boy said.</p><p>“Yeah right here, let us in already” one of the boys from the group said.</p><p>“Calm down, the girl just barfed her dinner. She’s done for tonight” the boy said.</p><p>The group outside groaned in disappointment.</p><p>“Is there anyone else coming tonight?” the group said.</p><p>“No clue could be anyone. Maybe even Blair” the boy said</p><p>“Blair? Isn’t she dating Marcel?” a boy from the group said.</p><p>“Yeah? So, what. Marcels a chump. I’ve been fucking Blair since the beginning of the year. Besides she ran through half the island like butter already. She’s a Slifer slut” the boy laughed as he let the group in.</p><p>Hearing this unsettling news, Alexis couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It appears she didn’t know everything that was going on this island as she thought she did. The door to the janitor’s closet opened and the Ra Yellow girl quickly walked out. Her head was facing down and one of her hands covered her mouth, probably to cover up the fact that she just vomited. As the girl walked past Alexis, who was hiding, Alexis saw that in the girl’s other hand was a handful of packs.</p><p>“So, it is true. Girls are pimping themselves out for cards” Alexis thought.</p><p>With the intentions of putting a stop to this, Alexis walked into the closet to confront the boys. Her plan was to go into the closet and give the boys a very rude surprise. As she walked into the room, she immediately noticed the pungent odor. Sure, she could smell the vomit of the last girl that was in here, but it was masked from the smell of semen. She looked around the room to see that it wasn’t a janitor closet at all, it was an honest to god glory hole. The room was pretty small and bare, nothing was in there except for a pillow on the floor and a hole in the wall that was connected to the room where the boys went. A red light started to flicker in the room, probably signaling to the boys in the next room that the glory hole was occupied. Flabbergasted, only the boys from Obelisk Blue could do something like this she thought. She slowly walked her way over to the hole. She could hear the boys in the other room laughing and yelling at each other. After a few seconds, everything went quiet before 4 silver packets were thrown through the hole.</p><p>“I’ll give you four now and another four when I finish” a voice said through the hole.</p><p>She took a look at the silver packets to see that they were not just any packs, they were a rare unreleased pack that the school wasn’t supposed to get until next year. It was no surprise to her that only the Obelisk Blue boys could have access to these packs.</p><p>“No, I shouldn’t” Alexis thought to herself.</p><p>She was in disbelief that she would even think about taking those packs for herself. I mean she was a duelist herself and those packs could be very useful to her. I mean come on, she was still running her outdate deck from her school days. With the cards in those packs, she could reinvent her deck and possibly get off this island. Still in a state of shock, a cock slowly emerged from the hole.</p><p>“Holy shit! His cock is huge” Alexis gasped. It was much bigger than Jayden’s. Jayden’s was like a baby compared to the one sticking out that hole. The cock sticking out of the hole must have been at least ten inches. Boys at that age should not have cocks that big, Alexis thought. She took a minute to admire his cock before realizing how wrong that was. It had been a long time since she did have sex though. Ever since Jayden had left the island, she had been on a dry spell. The smell of cum was pretty pungent and it did remind her of sex. Her body started to fidget around like it was telling her that she needed it.</p><p>“Yo, what’s taking so long” the boy screamed out.</p><p>Without thinking, Alexis locked the door behind her and got on her knees.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading. This is just the intro the story. If you liked the story, drop a like and comment below.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On my knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There Alexis was, on her knees with her student’s cock in front of her face. Alexis did have some qualms about sucking off her students but at the same time she really wanted off the island. She could see how hard her student’s cock was and how it was twitching about, eagerly waiting for something to help alleviate the discomfort. Swallowing her pride, Alexis opened her mouth and started to lick the shaft. She didn’t have much experience at sucking dick as the only cock she ever sucked was Jayden’s, but it seems that her student didn’t mind as he was already groaning from just her tongue. As she slid her tongue up and down the entire length, Alexis started to remember the taste of cock. She didn’t mind the taste so much as the smell of it. Maybe it was just the smell of the room as vomit and dried up jizz were stained onto the floor, but the smell was almost unbearable for her. None the less, Alexis pushed through the smell and continued with the blowjob.</p><p>“Ung, fuck. Your mouth is so fucking warm” the boy groaned out.</p><p>“T-thanks” Alexis blushed as she continued to work his shaft.</p><p>After coating his cock with her saliva, Alexis moved on to his tip. She opened her mouth and slowly accepted the tip. Using her tongue, she started to massage it, making her student moan from the delightfulness of it. Alexis started to hear the students on the other side of the wall start to chatter amongst themselves.</p><p>“Yo, doesn’t she sound familiar? I swear I heard that voice somewhere before” a boy said.</p><p>Alexis paused for a second. Terrified that her identity was found out, her body froze as a cold chill ran down her spine.</p><p>“No shit she sounds familiar, everyone knows each other. The school isn’t that big” another boy laughed.</p><p>Breathing out a breath of relief that her identity was safe, Alexis continued on with the blowjob.</p><p>“Take it deeper” the boy groaned.</p><p>Comply With him, Alexis started to slowly that him deeper into her mouth. Inch by inch she wiggled the cock deeper into her mouth.</p><p>“Holy shit, this bitch really knows how to suck” the boy laughed.</p><p>Hearing him say that in front of her, Alexis couldn’t help but feel ashamed. Here she was, blowing her student for cards. She was pimping herself out for cards! She should have stopped there but she was in too deep to stop now. Soon his cock was halfway in Alexis’ mouth. It was at this point that she started to gag a little. She had never had a cock this big before, so it was hard for her to adapt to the size. With her eyes started to well up with tears, she pushed on deeper. Letting out a loud retching sound, Alexis was forced to pull out or else she would have vomited. Coughing loudly, she looked at the mess she made. Most of his cock was dribbled in her slimy spit with some of it dripping down onto the floor.</p><p>“Hurry up already you fucking whore. There a lineup of guys here waiting to get their dick’s wet. Get back to sucking” the boy berated her.</p><p>She hated that they were demeaning her with such frivolous names. Was it because of the superiority complex that the Obelisk Blue’s had? Whatever it was, Alexis was going to do something about it tomorrow, but at this moment, they had things she needed. The tarnished teacher took a deep breath of air before working on her student’s cock again. Using more vigor this time, she was determined to make him cum as soon as possible. She started to wrap her tongue around his cock while nodding her head up and down. She also remembered that Jayden liked it when she would cradle his balls with her soft hands. Wanting this ordeal to end as fast as possible, Alexis started to suck on her student’s cock with vigor. Soon enough the boy started to groan as Alexis worked her mouth.</p><p>“T-tell me when you’re going to cum” Alexis pleaded as she went back to sucking.</p><p>“F-fine” the boy lied.</p><p>Alexis felt that his cock was twitching but at the same time she wasn’t experienced enough to know that it meant he was close to cumming. With a loud groan from the boy, he flooded Alexis mouth with his cum. Catching her by surprise, Alexis was forced to swallow a substantial amount of it before pulling back and spitting out the rest.</p><p>“Fuck! I told you to tell me” Alexis said angrily.</p><p>“Whatever bitch” the boy laughed as he threw in a few more packs.</p><p>Angry, Alexis picked up the packs and stuffed them into her bra. Before she knew it, another cock popped into the hole. It was smaller than the one before, maybe around 6 inches. Alexis looked at it with an intense gaze while the head of the cock looked like it was staring back at her.</p><p>“My turn” another boy said before throwing her a few more packs.</p><p>“I-I shouldn’t” Alexis thought to herself but atlas the desire for more packs won.</p><p>Alexis started to work the cock with her mouth, same as before except this time she was able to take the entire cock into her warm mouth.</p><p>“Shit, she’s fucking deepthroating me” the boy laughed.</p><p>“Damn she must be a huge fucking slut” another boy laughed.</p><p>“Who do you think she is?” a third boy said.</p><p>“I don’t know who it is, but she sucks like a fucking champ!” the boy laughed.</p><p>“You know who I want to suck me off, Ms. Rhodes” a boy said.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, do you see the fucking tits on her? I bet got fucked a lot during when she was student” the boy laughed.</p><p>“Didn’t Blair say that Ms. Rhodes was the school bus when she was a student?” another boy said.</p><p>“School bus” the boy said.</p><p>“Yeah, it means that all the boys rode on her” a boy laughed.<br/>“I’m the school bus?!” Alexis thought angerly to herself. Sure, she was doing some pretty slutty things at the moment, but it wasn’t like she did this on the regular like Blair did. Blair was going to get some serious lecturing tomorrow Alexis said to herself.</p><p>“Bro, I’ve been cumming in Ms. Fontane’s coffee every morning. She had no idea” a boy said, followed sounds of laughter.</p><p>“….I’m going to have to be more careful about my drinks now. Poor Fonda” Alexis thought to herself as she continued to blow the boy.</p><p>“Did you see Ms. Rhodes at swim practice today? I swear she wears that slutty swimsuit just to tease us” a boy commented.</p><p>“Yeah, I swear every time I see her in that swimsuit, I almost bust a nut” another boy said.</p><p> “Yeah seriously, I want to fuck that bitch so fucking bad” the boy laughed not knowing that she could hear everything they were saying.</p><p>“Fuck… I’m gonna cum!” the boy groaned as he shot his load.</p><p>Luckily for Alexis, she was able to move out of the way before the boy came. Using her hand, she stroked his cock until he unloaded all he could onto the floor.</p><p>“Whew. Thanks, I needed that” the boy sighed in relief, throwing Alexis a few more packs for her hard work.</p><p>Just like an assembly line, another one of her student’s cock popped out of the hole, waiting for her to relieve it of its hardness. By now her jaws started to get sore from the blowjobs.</p><p>“My jaw is starting to hurt so can I give you a hand job instead” Alexis said.</p><p> “Whatever whore just make it extra sloppy” the boy said as he threw her a couple of packs.</p><p>Alexis swirled her tongue around for a few seconds, collect whatever liquid was leftover in her mouth. She then proceeded to spit on his dick, quickly coating it with the slimy liquid. Using one of her hands, she started to slowly stroke the meat rod. Alexis blushed at the vulgar sounds that her hand and the dick was making but at the same time the inside of her legs were getting restless. Without even thinking, she slid her free hand into her panties and started to pub her cunt. Multitasking with a cock in one hand and rubbing her folds with the other, Alexis found a nice rhythm. Soon, the cock she was rubbing started to become chafe, meaning that Alexis had to lubricated with more of her spit but at this point her mouth was pretty dry. The only form of liquid she had was the juices coming from her pussy so of course the most logical thing for her to do was to coat his cock with her juices. Lubing his cock with her pussy juice, Alexis started to rub even more on the cock. After a few minutes of rubbing, she could hear the boy start to groan and feel the cock in her hand start to twitch. Being close to cumming herself Alexis continued to rub both herself and her student.</p><p>“Aaaahhh, gonna cum!” the boy yelled out.</p><p>Alexis cumming at the same time had no time to dodge the cum shooting out of the boy’s cock. She took multiple shots of sticky white cum to the face while having the biggest orgasm she had in years. A stream of her juices shot out onto the floor as she accepted her student’s load.</p><p>“Damn, that was good. Here you go” the boy said as he threw a pack at her.</p><p>Still weak, Alexis hastily stood up and wobbled herself out. She knew she couldn’t stay in that room any longer or else she would be forced into doing something more wicked. She decided to take her earnings and leave before anyone could see her. Taking a look around the hallways, she wanted to make sure she was safe before proceeded back into her room as she didn’t want any students to see her covered in cum. Taking it slow, she finally made it back into her room where she took a look at herself in the mirror. Seeing herself covered in her student’s cum was degrading. She wanted to cry over what she had done but she told herself that it was all for her own good. She needed those packs in order to get off this island she said to herself. She looked over at the packs she earned and counted them. She had gotten maybe around 23 rare packs from her time at the gloryhole. Feeling humiliated, she opened the packs to see her winnings. Her face turned from sad to happy as the cards she pulled were really good. Good enough to get her off the island but not enough for her to make it.</p><p>“Maybe just a few more times….” Alexis said to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading! If you liked the story, drop a like and comment below. Don't forget to check out my Discord and Patreon. Links below</p><p>https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52</p><p> </p><p>https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>